


it fills my head up.

by SirenSong



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSong/pseuds/SirenSong
Summary: All Thunderclash has to do is summon up the memory of those swaying hips and those haunting optics that are whispered to be true Matrix blue.( Or Thunderclash and his unattainable desires. )





	it fills my head up.

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairings** : Rodimus/Thunderclash, One-sided.
> 
>  **Warnings** : Self-service. Sticky sex. 
> 
> **General Notes** : Once again this goes out to a friend of mine. I dragged her into this rarepair hell and she demanded content for it. Only fair I indulge her.
> 
>  **Current Notes** : This is definitely set before the mutiny in the Dying of the Light series because I have Plans for that. I promise to get off my butt and write that mutual Thunderrod relationship fic series one day. For now? Enjoy some quick guilt wanking.

He should be ashamed of himself for his lack of self-control, for this carnal desire for someone he knows loathed his very being and would be furious to learn that they were being used this way. The disgust and self-loathing he feels is almost enough to keep his spike in its housing unit. Its almost enough to keep him from sullying Rodimus’ memory with his impure thoughts. Its almost enough to make him stop, period.

Almost.

All Thunderclash has to do is summon up the memory of those swaying hips and those haunting optics that are whispered to be true Matrix blue.

He soon finds himself stroking his pressurised spike with a trembling servo, indulging himself with strong, harsh strokes that only feeds the hunger that’s been gnawing at him since he first learned about Hot Rod of Nyon all those centuries ago.

Every slide of his thumb over the weeping spike is a jolt of excitement and agony for him. Its almost excruciating to have these sharp bolts of pleasure course through his wires, the sensation strong enough to have him see stars dance in the corner of his flickering vision. Perhaps the pain he feels with his excitement is a fitting punishment for getting off to the image of Rodimus laid before him, panels retracted to show how wet and eager and willing the speedster is to have Thunderclash slip inside him.

He bites down on his lip as the image of Rodimus begging to be claimed sends the Autobot closer to that wretched overload of his. The charge that crackles across his frame is almost too loud, too much for his audials since it almost sounds like condemnation and derision in an all-too familiar voice.

Thunderclash knows its not right to use someone like this - As entertainment for shameful desires. As material for masturbation as if the individual were an object to be used and discarded because Rodimus deserves better than that.

Rodimus deserves to be treated like the Prime he’s to become one day. He deserves to be worshiped and adored, have every inch of his plating kissed and worshiped by careful lips and reverent servos. Rodimus deserves to be loved and Primus forgive him for hoping wishing praying that maybe one day one day one day that that lucky spark could be could be _him_ -

Then he comes, hot and thick spurts of pearlescent pink shooting out of his spike, and all Thunderclash can imagine are those Matrix blue optics staring up at him with love.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise Thunderclash one day you'll star in a fic where the booty wants you back. One day.
> 
> You can hit me up on [my regular Tumblr account](https://alyonian.tumblr.com/), [NSFW TF Tumblr account](https://starschemer.tumblr.com/), and/or [Twitter account](https://twitter.com/withersake) if you want more hornily conflicted robots.


End file.
